


he's a daydreamer

by Shamantic



Series: a captain and his coffeeboy [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for my very own Ianto <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's a daydreamer

Ianto's usually not one for daydreaming, never has been and he honestly never planned to daydream either. But then there are days when he's down in the hub, tending the coffee machine to have a cup of the steaming drink ready for everyone when his eyes wander up to Jacks office. He doesn't know if Jack knows but he keeps watching him for a while, watches how he sorts his documents, stalks around in his room like a tiger in a cage, ready to attack. It's fascinating, actually. Not that he'd every admit doing this...  
And then it happens; his thoughts wander off. He thinks of himself in this office, back facing the door and staring at his captain. Eying him up and down. He likes what he sees, he likes it even more as Jack gets up and walk towards him. It isn't long until he's right in front of him, his hands quickly finding their way to Iantos hips pulling him closer until their faces are just inches apart. He can feel his warm breath ghosting over his face, this unique smell of the captain and he just really wants to touch. He doesn't take his time to lean closer, waiting only a second until he locks their lips and closes his eyes.  
It's poisonous; like electricity rushing through his body and tiny little needles piercing his skin. He can't deny that he enjoys it, favors every moment. Then his hands grasp Jack face, they cradle it and he runs his fingers through his hair. He wants him closer, so much closer! He doesn't care if it's desperate, it's just what he needs right now.  
"Ianto? Hello, anybody in there?", and with that the moment is gone and just now he realizes that Owen is right beside him, eying him curiously "You know, if you keep staring like that you might start to drool. And believe me, I am so not going to clean the mess.".


End file.
